Violet Pinkerton
|gender = Female |title = |affiliation = (Brainwashed) |tv series = Agent Carter (3 episodes) |actor = Sarah Bolger |status = Alive }}Violet Pinkerton is a nurse who lived in Los Angeles, and the ex-fiancé of Daniel Sousa. After her previous breakup with her ex-fiancé, Violet Pinkerton was recruited by HYDRA by Arnim Zola to be part of the Winter Soldier Program. After being experimented and given enhanced strength by Doctor Zola, she was brainwashed and became a HYDRA operative known as Violence. Over the next several decades, she would be put into a cryogenic stasis to preserve her longevity and eliminate anyone who posed a threat to HYDRA. Biography Nurse and Girlfriend Dating Daniel Sousa Violet, a nurse in Los Angeles, began dating Daniel Sousa, who eventually revealed to her that he worked for the Strategic Scientific Reserve. On one date, she and Sousa watched sing at the Dunbar Hotel.Agent Carter: 2.02: A View in the Dark One evening, when Sousa was leaving work, Violet provided a ride for him to their home.Agent Carter: 2.01: The Lady in the Lake Cookies ]] Violet decided to bring a tray of cookies to the Auerbach Theatrical Agency before she went to work so that her boyfriend Daniel Sousa could have a snack. While there she ran into Peggy Carter and the two conversed and laughed. Rose Roberts and Sousa entered the Agency and Violet explained why she was there as Roberts ate a cookie, with Violet noting that her grandfather and Carter were both from London. Violet invited Carter to accompany her and Sousa on their date that evening, because Carter she wanted to show her around the city, but Carter declined. Violet then kissed Sousa farewell and left for her job. cancels his date]] Violet, who met him at the Agency, was told by Sousa that he could not make their planned date that evening because there were developments in the murder case he was investigating. The next morning, Sousa saw Violet as she was leaving their home to go to work; he apologized for not making their date. Violet thought little of it, happy that her boyfriend was doing his job as a member of the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Sousa's Proposal Violet picked up an extra shift at the hospital because one of the other nurses called out ill, though Violet expected that she had truly called out because she had just gotten a new invention called a television. When she had finally gotten home, Violet noticed that the door was ajar; she grabbed a baseball bat and proceeded inside. Violet found an elegant dinner in the dining room and Daniel Sousa asleep on the couch. proposes to Violet]] Violet awakened Sousa and apologized for not knowing that he had a dinner planned, explaining why she was late. While she was talking, Sousa rummaged through the cushions of the couch. Violet asked him what he sought; Sousa was upset because he planned to ask Violet to marry him, but he lost the ring. Violet accepted the proposal and found a quarter in the folds of the couch. Unexpected Patient The next evening, Daniel Sousa and Edwin Jarvis came into the house carrying Peggy Carter, saying that she had fallen and needed immediate medical attention; though Violet suggested taking her to a hospital, the others insisted that that was not an option. Sousa put Carter on the couch; Violet yelled to him to get linens for the wound. Jarvis introduced himself as Violet sent him to boil water. Violet noticed that Sousa had not moved from overseeing Carter and repeated her directive for towels, before using her skills to help Carter. ]] Later, Violet watched as Sousa and Carter talked, noting Sousa's demeanor around the woman. Jarvis brought the car and Carter insisted that it was time for her to leave, despite Violet's advice that, though the rebar caused no fatal damage, Carter needed to rest. After Carter and Jarvis left, Violet approached Sousa, realizing that he left New York City because he was in love with Carter,Agent Carter: 2.05: The Atomic Job and broke off the engagement.Agent Carter: 2.06: Life of the Party Personality To be added Abilities To be added Relationships Family *Grandfather Allies *Daniel Sousa - Ex-Fiancé *Rose Roberts - Friend *Peggy Carter † - Acquaintance *Edwin Jarvis † - Acquaintance *HYDRA - Brainwashed **Arnim Zola - Enthraller Appearances In chronological order: *''Agent Carter'' **''Season Two'' ***''The Lady in the Lake'' ***''A View in the Dark'' ***''The Atomic Job'' ***''Life of the Party'' (mentioned) References External Links * Category:Americans Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Cabal Members Category:Females Category:Humans Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:Villains